Together We Are Outcasts
by PokeKidFiction
Summary: Oneshot, for now. In a clan of mostly feline Pokemon, there is a gay Litleo who is attracted to one of his den mates. His homosexuality was discovered by a well respected clan member, and the clan leader exile'd the Litleo to live as a loner. M/M YAOI, pokemonxpokemon sex lemon! Rated M for a reason!


Oneshot for now, may change.

Disclaimer Pokemon is copyright to its copyright holders.  
I hold no claim on the Pokemon franchise nor do I intend to make money from the Pokemon franchise. In adition, I will not receive any money from this fanfiction story, neither directly nor indirectly.  
Author's note Yay, another romance after that sluttish last fic. :)  
This contains YAOI sexual matterial, which means gay sex.  
This story has explicit sexual interaction between two male Pokemon.  
If this offends you in any way, you should perhaps hit the back button...waiting...waiting...OK let's go!  
If it turns out Litleo do not evolve I will edit this story, but my lil Lion cub must evolve! It's a cub for arceus' sake! Anyway, on with the fic -  
Rain was coming down in sheets from the stormy sky above the dark forest. It wasn't always so gloomy, but it certainly matched the mood of a young Litleo sitting in the forest.  
The rain pelted the Litleo's head, drops of rain dripping from his brown ears on to the leaves beneath him.  
That wasn't the only thing coming from the Pokemon's body though. Tear drops could clearly be seen falling from the pokemon's eyes, down its cheeks and on to the durt and leaves.  
The Litleo's name was, cleche as it may be, Leo.  
Leo lived in a clan of pokemon like him. There were also some Absol and shinx forms as well as some Liepard.  
The leader of the clan, however, was a Weavile. The Weavile was kind enough, as many dark types oddly enough were, but very misguided. The Litleo wasn't bullied in the clan. He was the strongest Litleo in the clan as all of his den mates had evolved. For some reason Leo was unaware of, he could not evolve, or at least not yet.  
This was not why the Litleo was crying either. Litleo was happy with his body. The problem was that he had an illness or so he was told. A mentle disorder according to his clan.  
He was attracted to other male Pokemon. This is a sin punishable by death. Earlier today, his homosexuality was discovered by one of the clan's well respected guards and Leo was taken to the leader.  
The Weavile looked sturnly down at the lion cub.  
"Do you realize what you are?" The Pokemon said.  
"No sir, I'm not aware of anything that isn't self apparent. I'm a Litleo, same as some other Pokemon in the clan." Leo said.  
"You know that Pokemon are to be with Pokemon of the opposite gender do you not? The male Pokemon sticks his penis in the female Pokemon's vagina, and this is how cubs kids kits and pups are created." Weavile said, as if Litleo didn't know this.  
"Why yes sir, I know this is the proper way, but is it really so bad for a male to love a male in a deeper way than friendship, I mean-" Leo was cut off by a stomping paw and an icicle speare being hurrled over his head.  
"No! Have you stopped to think how a male would make a cub with another male?" The leader asked the trembling form of Leo.  
"I- I guess they, er, couldn't?" Litleo said nervously.  
"Damn right they can't." Weavile said.  
"They do still have sex though." Weavile said in a low tone.  
"Your partner will try to stick his junk right up your ass, very painfully!" Weavile said, attempting to scare the gay right out of Litleo.  
"Oh arceus, but it, c-can-" He was cut off again.  
"Your partner will give you a disease which kills you after a few seasons, even if you do the ass taring." Weavile said.  
"Do you still think you like other males?" Weavile said.  
"I urr, urr, I still am. I don't understand this." Leo said, dissolving into tears infront of the Pokemon.  
"Scum of the earth. That is what you now are." The Weavile stated.  
"I-" sniff sniff "can't- hel-help how I f-f-f-feal." The lion Pokemon said sniffling.  
Weavile felt pitty on the ritheing mass of black furr on the ground in front of him.  
"You know the penalty for homosexuality is death?" Weavile questioned.  
"Y-yes, the guard told m-m-me." Leo stammered through his tears.  
"I am not going to kill you, nor am I going to have the clan kill you for your horible sin." Weavile stated.  
"W-what?" Leo asked.  
Weavile continued at a louder volume, "However, you will be banished from the clan forever."  
Leo was not allowed to return for his stuff and neither was he permitted to say his goodbyes.  
The clan leader knew I most likely had a mate or a fancy.  
The clan leader was correct in thinking this.  
Leo had a crush on a Luxio named Arvel. Contrary to Leo evolving late, Luxio evolved from Shinx quite early. They still shared the same den as they still were training to become part of the clan. Or at least they used too. Now Leo had no den. No soft ground to lay his body after a hard day of training, no growth to protect him from much of the rain.  
He had told Arvel of his attraction a few days ago and was surprised at the Pokemon's reaction.  
"You are- whaa- to me?" Arvel had stuttered.  
"I am err, err, well, flattered." Arvel said, obviously not knowing what exactly to say.  
They talked for a while and when Leo asked the Luxio if they could perhaps be mates, the Luxio said "You know what people'd think? Don't ever tell anyone."  
"I'll be your mate, but only in secret. We'll start sleeping beside each other at night." Arvel said. "Shimany is not likely to want to trade with me, and neither would Cavil. I'm sure I can convince Shiekon to trade with you though." Arvel said, half thinking allowed.  
They talked about there future together for some time before they finally separated to do their respective duties.  
A particularly loud crack of thunder jolted Leo out of his thoughts.  
"Guess I'd better find a place to sleep, it'll be dark soon." Leo said allowed. "Argh, I must be mentally desterbed for sure, talking to myself like this."  
Leo walked a while before stopping to rest underneath a large tree.  
One of the worst things about leaving was now he and Arvel would never be together. This tragic thought caused a fresh flood of tears to fall from Leo's eyes.  
Leo eventually fell asleep under the tree.

It was five days after the stormy day Litleo had been banished. Leo was still in the forest, but far away from the sents of his clan. The entire forest was part of their property, but they didn't have enough members to actually maintain the entire huge forest. Good for Leo anyway. He could live in his fermiliar landscape his whole life and likely escape detection.  
Leo didn't know if he could take a different type of terrain to the one he had lived on his whole life.  
Leo was greatful he learned so much before being banished. He knew many attacks. He was also a remarkable hunter.  
"Perhaps I can at least survive as a loner." The Litleo murmered to himself.  
He had caught enough food in these five days to survive without to much discomfort, he was also able to find shelter for sleeping.  
What he did not have were friends. He wouldn't have even minded enemies so much. He was so lonely.  
Leo layed down and cried once more.  
When he stood up again some time later, he was astonished to find the eyes of Arvel looking back at him.  
"Arvel?" Leo said incredulously. "No way!"  
"Hi Leo." Arvel said in a depressed tone.  
Leo was sad his X-mate was unhappy.  
"I'm sorry you are unhappy." Leo said to Arvel.  
Arvel replied, "Well, I'm more happy now than at the clan."  
"They don't know I'm gone." Arvel added.  
"I feal my place is here, a loner with you." Arvel said.  
"I can't believe what the leader did to you. Thinking himself all noble and super kind letting you live as an outcast rather than kill you." Arvel said, anger flashing through his face.  
Leo realized something in an instant. He wasn't suffering from a mentle disorder. How could something so, so, right be wrong?  
He felt as clear as a message from Arceus. Hell, maybe it was.  
"I don't regret loving you." Leo said with conviction in his voice. "My goal in life is to protect you, to love you, and to make you happy!"  
"I vow that as long as I have breath in my body, as long as my heart beats, I will make you my top priority." Leo said, the conviction still apparent in his voice and stance.  
"Wow." Arvel said. "You really ment it when you said you loved me."  
"Of corse." Leo said smiling, the first smile that had made it on to his face for 5 days.

More days past, this time with Leo spendeng time with the only pokemon who mattered to him now.  
They worked on buildeng a more perminate den for themselves. They were both great hunters, now bringing back more than they could eat in one sitting.  
After a hard day of work on the den, they felt it was in good enough a state to be slept in.  
They lay on their backs under the clear afternoon skies near their den.  
They lay side by side, Leo's tail curling around Arvel's leg in an effectionate way.  
"Have you ever thought of...of, well, mating?" Arvel asked after a while.  
"Yeah." Leo responded.  
"I know how we'd have to do it." Arvel said shyly.  
Leo had serious doubts about what Weavile said a little over a week ago.  
On one of the days after his exile and before Arvel joined him as an outcast, Leo had tried messing with his ass and indeed found it to be sensative and also the right kind of build to take a male lover's member. Perhaps Arceus gave him an ass for more of a reason than just a waste outlet?  
"Me too." Leo responded, wondering, hoping this would turn into more than just talk.  
"There's actually a lot of things you can do with a male lover. Actually intercourse is about the only thing different." Arvel said. "Both males and females have mouths, so stimulation through the toung or through, err- sucking is also possible for straight couples and couples like us."  
Leo had never thought of this but it made perfect sense.  
"You er- wanta- err- try?" Leo asked the Luxio.  
"Sure I'd like that." The Luxio said.  
Leo moved his tail to stroke Arvel's sheeth, tempting the inhabitant to come out of the Luxio's body.  
Arvel's member did soon emurge into the dying light of the sunset.  
Luxio moved to take Leo's already hard rod into his mouth. Leo shuddered at the new fealings he had never experienced there. Leo had never even masturbated (the anal stimulation didn't count as he didn't do it long or stimulate his penis at all, he also didn't go deep with his brown paw.)  
Leo was also giving Arvel a bit of a new fealing, jacking the Luxio off with his tail.  
Unlike Leo, Arvel had messed with himself many times when he was alone hunting, but the fealing of someone else doing it, and the soft feal of his lover's tail doing it.  
Arvel continued sucking, stroking the length with his toung and circling the end of the shaft.  
"I. I love you so much." Leo panted through the pleasure.  
Arvel didn't respond, because his lover's member was deep in his maw.  
Arvel could feal the lion cub Pokemon tense up and stopped his sucking.  
"Not yet." Arvel said quietly. "I don't want to end this so soon."  
Leo stopped his actions as well and looked deep into the Luxio's eyes.  
"I want to mate you." Leo said softly. "I want us to be true mates."  
Leo's was moving his tail back and forth unconciously. "I want us to pass the point of no return together."  
"I want the same." Arvel said in a matching tone.  
Arvel was not exactly sure what he should do, but he assumed he should present his rear end to his loving mate.  
He attempted this the best way he could and said "Cmon Leo, I'm ready for you."  
Leo wasn't sure he was ready to do this. He certainly didn't want to hurt his mate in any way.  
"You sure?" He asked, his left front paw tapping nervously on the leafy ground.  
"I'm sure." Arvel said.  
Leo looked at his mate and observed the powerful looking Luxio's body. He looked so great. Leo put his paws on the Luxio's sholders and mounted him.  
He carefully aimed his needy member to the Luxio's hole and gently moved forward. When it began to enter, Leo could hear moans of pleasure come from the Luxio in front of him.  
Instinct told him to bite the back of Luxio's neck so he did. He pushed further into the flash pokemon's hole, Arvel shivering and moaning at the fealings.  
Leo moved out and plowed in again, slowly gaining momentum.  
Arvel's toung hung out of his mouth and a look of exstacy could be seen upon his face.  
Leo spasmed at the pleasure his tight lover was giving him. He thrust in and out, instinct making him go faster.  
Arvel thought he had dyed and gone to heaven when Leo hit a sensative area inside of his ass. Electricity ran from Arvel's open mouth as the fire lion's hot cock rammed in and out of him.  
Leo could see Arvel's meat needing attension, but he couldn't reach it. Leo decided to try and rap his tail around Arvel's member, but his tail was sadly not long enough.  
The Luxio never wanted this to end. It was too good. It was more than he ever expected. It mattered not at all that his member was throbbing, un attended.  
This time when Leo tensed up, Arvel knew there'd be no stopping him this time, but he didn't have the desire to stop his lover. Arvel wanted his mate's cum to fill him.  
Leo held back, moving in and out, now slowing down.  
The Litleo threw back his head and expelled flames from his open mouth. He thrust hard one more time into Arvel's hole and started shooting his warm seed deep into the Luxio.  
When Leo, dismounted, the fire had still not whent out of his eyes.  
"I'm sorry you couldn't cum with me." Leo said. "I want you to mount me. I want you to mate me this time."  
"Are you sure?" Arvel said. "You look tired."  
"I'm sure." Leo said, moving into the proper position. "Don't be gentle. I can take whatever you want to give me."  
Leo was a bit younger, and as such, Arvel thought he was probably a vergin. Of corse, Arvel had been until just a few minutes ago, but he was larger than the lion cub.  
He licked Leo's hot vergin ass, trying to loosen it up a little.  
He licked all around the Pokemon's hole and attempted to stick his toung into Leo's hole.  
The fealings Leo was received made him hard and exposed again.  
"Ready?" Arvel asked.  
"Yeah." Leo responded, shaking his ass suductively.  
Arvel mounted and quickly found Leo's entrance. He pushed into Leo's vergin ass slowly, but quickly increased the speed when he saw and heard the lion cub Pokemon's cries of pleasure and lust for more.  
Arvel also bit down on his lover's neck, insuring he had a firm leverage but not hurting his love.  
Arvel was quite a bit faster in his thrusts than Leo had been. Leo's moans turned the Luxio on so much.  
He pounded his lover's hot tailhole, the little lion Pokemon's moans getting louder and louder.  
Arvel wanted to prolong his orgasm for eternity, he knew he'd never feal something quite this amazing ever again. Leo pushed back against Arvel's thrusts, attempting to get as much of the Luxio into him as possible.  
"I need youuuu. Mooooore." Leo moaned.  
Arvel started to move slower as he felt his orgasm approaching. Hee held back for as long as possible.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaa!" Arvel yelled as his seed began poring from his tip and into his lover's body.  
The orgasm continued for a few more seconds, the Pokemon still marveling at the experience.  
Arvel's member soon retreated into his sheeth. The too feline Pokemon lay together under the now star filled sky, contemplating their relationship and what they had just done.

Well, I've left possibilities for this to be more than an oneshot! What do you think? Certainly won't continue it until X/Y's release unless a Litleo evolution is revealed in Coro Coro next week.  
Anyway, have a great day and remain awesome! 


End file.
